


Reylo one-shot Blackpink

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Fanfics Reylo basados en el nuevo álbum de Blackpink - "THE ALBUM"Es mí grupo de kpop favorito era obvio que esto iba a pasar.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Reylo one-shot Blackpink

**Author's Note:**

> Me volví tan fan de este grupo musical como del Reylo, obviamente lo iba a juntar en algún momento. Espero que les guste.

Ya era hora de dormir, ya había soportado otro día en el que volvió a poner esfuerzo para sonreír para así poder ocultar, al menos, un poco su oscuridad. De día le era fácil disimular que todo estaba bien dentro de él ya que se concentraba en su entrenamiento para convertirse en jedi, pero la realidad era otra. Esa realidad aparecía de noche, ¿Por qué siempre eran tan oscuras? Fácil, porque así se sentía él. En la noche siempre aparecían las voces en su cabeza y las pesadillas en las que la muerte era su amigo más cercano. Todo eso era demasiado para él.

Esas pesadillas siempre se trataban de lo mismo, sobre un monstruo con una máscara, vestido de negro y con un sable de luz de un bello rojo carmesí. En el fondo sabía que ese ser era él, solo que no lo quería aceptar. Siempre las personas le habían temido, incluso sus padres. Leia y Han a menudo tenían discusiones por no saber como ayudar a su único hijo. Más de una vez, cuando pensaban que él dormía, se referían a el como un monstruo, ellos nos contaban con que el niño de apenas unos 10 años los escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta soltando silenciosas lágrimas de dolor.

Por el miedo que sentían ante la explosiva personalidad del niño y su poder en la Fuerza, sus padres decidieron dejarlo en la Academia Jedi de su tío Luke. Esperaban que el camino del jedi pudiera enseñarle a controlar sus poderes, y aunque lo hizo él siguió siendo el mismo de antes, solo que ahora lo habían abandonado en ese lugar.

Pero nunca nadie sabría lo que le pasaba a menos que se pusieran en su lugar, que sintieran su soledad. Porque todos veían en él lo que querían ver. Para las personas era más fácil juzgarlo. Nunca le dieron la oportunidad de nada, nunca lo dejaron elegir el camino que él quería tomar.

Ben después de lavarse la cara, estaba siendo atraído por su cama gracias al sueño que tenía por haber entrenado tan duro. Se acostó y se puso a pensar. Se estaba preguntando si era necesario fingir que no le pasaba nada. Tenía que admitir que incluso él se tenía algo de miedo cuando veía a su yo con máscara. No le quería contar a su tío Luke ya que le asustaba lo que pensaría. Así que todo eso se lo iba a guardar para si mismo. Nadie lo conocía de verdad, ni él se conocía completamente. Aunque nunca se consideró alguien que buscaba la aprobación de otros, en éste asunto era diferente, y no quería convertirse en una de esa gente por culpa de este problema, pero le era inevitable pensar como reaccionaría alguna persona si le contará que sentía atracción por el lado oscuro.

Mientras más fuertes se volvía en la dominación de la Fuerza en el lado luminoso, más crecía la sombra dentro de él.

Estaba mirando a la pared, su cama se encontraba en un rincón de la cabaña juntó a la ventana. De repente sintió un bulto del lado contrario y una voz suave le dijo con dulzura

-Hola Ben. - Inconscientemente sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien estaba al lado suyo. Se volteó lentamente para terminar mirando fijamente a su pequeño rayo de luz que aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Hola Rey ¿Cómo estás? - Habló algo somnoliento ya que si no fuera por la niña ya se estaba quedando dormido.

-Bien ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te va en el entrenamiento? - Los ojos avellana de la pequeña lo miraban con un brillo especial, parecía que estaba feliz de verlo y él joven padawan también se alegraba de verla.

-También va bien, o eso es lo que dicen. 

-Entonces, ¿Por qué siento que estas triste?

Ben maldijo para sus adentros, se había olvidado que esa extraña conexión con la niña le daba la capacidad a ambos de poder sentir y saber las emociones del otro.

-No es por algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar Rey, tranquila.

-Si te preocupa a ti a mi también. Tal vez te sientas mejor contándome. - Ben suspiró.

-No es algo que comprenderás.

-Es probable que no, pero no necesito comprender lo que me dices para poder escucharte.

Ben volvió a sonreír a la pequeña -De acuerdo. Hay algo en mí que esta creciendo, una oscuridad, y no se cuanto más pueda ocultarla de los demás. En algún momento estoy seguro que me voy a rendir y ella me tragara por completo. Ya no se si queda suficiente luz dentro de mi como para poder luchar y hacerle frente a esa oscuridad. - Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven. Le costaba admitirlo pero ya no sentía que tenía fuerza para lidiar con las voces y las pesadillas que lo han atormentado desde niño. Quería rendirse ante la oscuridad, tal vez ese era su lugar, tal vez así podría estar en paz. 

-No puedes rendirte tan fácil Ben. Yo estoy segura que la luz que aun hay dentro de ti es lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle frente a tu oscuridad, lo se muy bien. Porque detrás de las nubes el sol sigue brillando.

La niña puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Ben y con el dedo pulgar limpio la lágrima que salió de los ojos del joven terminando por darle una de sus características sonrisas que siempre le daban un efecto de calma al padawan. Ben la abrazó quedándose así por unos minutos. Gracias a Rey, estaba decidido a enfrentar la versión de él mismo que odiaba ver.

-Gracias. Cuando me sienta mal lo recordaré así que creo que estaré bien. - Se separó de ella, entonces vio como la niña se iba desvaneciendo de a poco. -Verte me hizo bien. Siempre esperaré a la próxima vez mi pequeña.

Lo último que vio de ella fue su sonrisa y escuchó un lejano -Yo también Ben, adiós.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esa era la última vez que se vería por varios años. Ni tampoco sabían que esa misma noche todo cambiaría para el joven Solo, ya que una luz verde y un tío asustado por lo que vio dentro de su sobrino arruinó todo lo que Rey había logrado y con eso su recuerdo fue olvidado por Ben, escondiéndose en su ser junto con la luz que aun quedaba en él.

◾

◾

◾

Canción traducida:

En un día en el que puse tanto esfuerzo para reír ¿Por qué es tan oscura la noche? Sigue abatiéndome.

Todas las palabras que fueron dichas con facilidad probablemente las escuches pronto. Ya he oído suficiente, he oído suficiente de las cosas que no soy.

Incluso si el mundo cambia yo sigo siendo la misma en este sendero por el que camino y soñaba. En ese entonces, en aquel momento, yo, cuando bailaba todos los días. Siento que fui dejada en ese lugar.

Pero tú nunca lo sabrás a menos que estés en en mis zapatos. Nunca sabrás cuando mis agujetas estén enredadas porque todos ven lo que quieren ver. Es más fácil juzgarme que creer.

Mis pensamientos que escondí en lo profundo de mi a veces me agarran y me atormentan. Pero a medida que continúo voy a llegar a brillar, cariño saben que no tienen una oportunidad conmigo.

Domingo por la noche, he sido atraída por mi cama. He estado confundida preguntándome si tengo que fingir, porque yo tampoco me conozco y tengo miedo de que la imagen que buscó descubrir de mi misma es alguien que busca la aprobación de otros.

Cuanto más brillante se vuelve la luz, mi sombra se alarga también. Cuando se vuelva todo muy deslumbrante ¿Aún seré capaz de voltear a mi pasado?

Incluso si el mundo cambia yo sigo siendo la misma en este sendero por el que camino y soñaba. En ese entonces, en aquel momento, yo, cuando bailaba todos los días. Siento que fui dejada en ese lugar.

Pero tú nunca lo sabrás a menos que estés en en mis zapatos. Nunca sabrás cuando mis agujetas estén enredadas porque todos ven lo que quieren ver. Es más fácil juzgarme que creer.

Mis pensamientos que escondí en lo profundo de mi a veces me agarran y me atormentan. Pero a medida que continúo voy a llegar a brillar, cariño saben que no tienen una oportunidad conmigo.

No puedes rendirte así, lo se muy bien. No puedo volar si solo miró al suelo. Por detrás de las nubes el sol sigue brillando.

Lo recuerdo así que estaré bien. Mi cuarto llenó de tristeza, ahora puede ser adorno por bellas flores. Siempre esperaré...

Pero tú nunca lo sabrás a menos que estés en en mis zapatos. Nunca sabrás cuando mis agujetas estén enredadas porque todos ven lo que quieren ver. Es más fácil juzgarme que creer.

Mis pensamientos que escondí en lo profundo de mi a veces me agarran y me atormentan. Pero a medida que continúo voy a llegar a brillar, cariño saben que no tienen una oportunidad conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el que más me gusta de los dos que escribí hasta ahora.


End file.
